


В плену лжи

by reda_79, WTF_Tyler_Hoechlin_2018



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Treason
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 20:22:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13725291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reda_79/pseuds/reda_79, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Tyler_Hoechlin_2018/pseuds/WTF_Tyler_Hoechlin_2018
Summary: Грудь Лидии едва помещается в ладонях; мягко пружинит и колет острыми сосками, пока Дерек врывается в истекающее соками лоно.





	В плену лжи

Грудь Лидии едва помещается в ладонях; мягко пружинит и колет острыми сосками, пока Дерек врывается в истекающее соками лоно. Лидия стонет, опустив голову вперед, и прогибается в пояснице.

Длинный локон липнет к ее белоснежной спине. Дерек смахивает его и неотрывно смотрит на красные полосы, оставленные на нежной коже не его ногтями.

Бешеная ярость едва не запускает обращение. Лидия дергается на его члене, шипя как кошка. Она всегда чувствует, когда он готов сорваться. Дерек виновато касается носом ее голого плеча, трется, вбирая аромат, и мягко целует особо глубокую царапину. Потом еще одну и еще, не замечая, что уже не целует, а лижет, собирая остатки чужого вкуса.

– Пожалуйста, – вдруг просит Лидия, дрожа всем телом.

Он замирает, ощущая, как судорожно сокращаются мышцы вокруг его плоти. Она на грани, да и он, кажется, тоже. Они не пользуются презервативами. Дерек просто не выносит их вонь. Иногда он думает, что будет, если Лидия понесет. Что она скажет мужу, когда тот увидит черноволосого малыша с острыми клыками. Застрелит ли он Дерека сразу или воспользуется другим своим оружием, которое способно ранить куда глубже какого-то аконита. Слова, которые не выжечь и не забыть, которые хуже смерти.

– Пожалуйста, – повторяет Лидия, и Дерек осторожно выскальзывает, пережимая член у основания, чтобы не кончить. Обрушившийся на него аромат кружит голову, и он, едва дождавшись, пока Лидия перевернется, раздвигает ее бедра шире и приникает ртом к припухшему, блестящему от влаги отверстию.

Здесь запах еще сильнее. Он чувствует вкус Лидии и собственный, но острее ощущается другой – тяжелый, мускусный вкус ее мужа. Его семя еще было в ней, когда она пришла, запах его пота еще оставался на ее коже, ее соски, которые Дерек взял в рот, содрав с нее платье прямо в прихожей, еще имели привкус слюны Стайлза. Стайлза Стилински – ее мужа и его лучшего друга.

Дерек сходит с ума от желания впитать в себя его аромат, забрать его у Лидии, собрать с нее языком, выпить, даже выгрызть. Но выгрызать нельзя. Стайлз не простит, если с его обожаемой Лидией что-то случится. Хотя вряд ли он простит и то, что Дерек ее трахает, особенно, когда узнает почему.

Ведь Дереку она совсем не нужна, но он так хочет Стайлза, что теряет контроль, когда пахнущая им Лидия оказывается рядом.

Он до сих пор не знает, почему Лидия позволяет ему. Почему она приходит снова и снова? Почему не смывает с себя следы Стайлза? Но спрашивать боится. Он уверен, она любит Стайлза и в курсе, что Дерек тоже его любит. Любит так сильно, что никогда не попытается сделать с ним и капли того, что делает с ней.

 

Горячие струи воды бьют по плечам, и Лидия подставляет им свое лицо. Ноги дрожат после оргазма, и она наваливается ладонями на стенку, позволяя воде смывать с себя пот и чужое желание, предназначенное не ей. Спину немного саднит. Стайлз слишком бурно отозвался на ее палец в своей заднице.

Она просто хотела, чтобы он побыстрей кончил. Что ж, у нее получилось, а царапины – побочный эффект. Не такой уж плохой, как оказалось. Дерек отреагировал на них почти так же сильно, как и на сперму Стайлза в ее влагалище.

Лидия вздрагивает от приятных воспоминаний, словно бы ощущая движение мягких губ на спине и ритмичных толчков внутри. Тогда ей даже показалось, что Дерек раздерет ее царапины когтями. Она чуть с ума не сошла от предвкушения и ужаса. Но Дерек никогда не оставляет на ней следов. Он и трогает ее только там, где до этого трогал Стайлз. Будто точно знает, где и как он это делал.

Странно, но секс с Дереком сделал лучше ее секс с мужем. Лидия очень любила Стайлза, слишком сильно, чтобы сказать, что не испытывает к нему сексуального влечения. Слишком сильно, чтобы признаться, что сходит с ума по Дереку, который в последнее время так часто появляется в их доме, записавшись в лучшие друзья семьи. Лидия замечала, как Дерек смотрит на Стайлза, и сходила с ума от отчаяния, когда тот приходил к ним после тренировки в облегающих мышцы футболках и узких джинсах.

Но однажды ей повезло. Дерек явился утром, разминувшись со Стайлзом, который ушел на пробежку, буквально на пять минут.

Наверное, она слишком пахла Стайлзом – после пробуждения он вылизал ее, и она не успела сходить в душ. Коротенький халатик на голое тело не скрывал почти ничего.

У Дерека затрепетали ноздри и, кажется, даже глаза на миг поменяли цвет. Услышав, что Стайлза не будет минут тридцать, он перешагнул порог и закрыл за собой дверь на замок.

А после поймал кончик ее пояса и дернул, одарив голодным взглядом, когда халат распахнулся. Лидия опустила ресницы и положила ладонь на гладкий лобок, оглаживая себя под его диким взглядом. Он упал на колени, зарылся носом между ее грудей, как недавно Стайлз, коснулся языком горошины левого соска, чуть прикусив и вызвав у нее судорожный выдох. Его пальцы скользнули в ее влажное после слюны Стайлза нутро. Дерек безошибочно нащупал чувствительное местечко и потер подушечкой пальца. Лидия всхлипнула и совсем потерялась в наслаждении на его языке.

Потом он выглядел сконфуженным и виноватым. Но она легко поцеловала его.

– Это будет нашей маленькой тайной, – пообещала Лидия, мягко потрепав его по щеке.

Ей не понадобилось много времени, чтобы понять, что заводит Дерека особо сильно. Случайно не сходив в душ после секса со Стайлзом, она получила самый лучший свой оргазм. Дерек вылизал ее, потом трахнул и снова вылизал. И теперь она старается оказаться с Дереком сразу после близости с мужем.

Чувство вины перед Стайлзом делает ее мягче и заботливее. Она больше не отказывается от секса и сама склоняет Стайлза к разным экспериментам.

Теперь у них все хорошо. Лидия любит Стайлза даже сильнее.

 

Стайлз бежит по тропинке, забытые наушники свободно болтаются на шее. В последнее время он предпочитает тишину. Гремящая музыка путает мысли и не дает слушать звуки леса.

Теперь, когда рядом нет привычной компании, он предпочитает треск старых деревьев, вой ветра в листве и шуршание опавшей листвы под ногами. Дерек сказал, что больше не может бегать в это время, но и другое не предложил. Стайлз не захотел навязываться. Ему и так кажется, что он проводит с Дереком слишком много времени. И думает о нем слишком много. А это нечестно по отношению к Лидии. Ведь она не виновата, что чувства Стайлза изменились, притупились, не выдержали быта. Лидия не виновата, что он видит в ней сестру, а не женщину, даже когда она тащит его в кровать. Но отказать ей не может. Лидия по-прежнему идеальна, красива и умеет вызвать желание. В конце концов, он молод и у него нормальные мужские потребности. У него стоит на красивую грудь и плавные округлости. На подтянутые задницы и широкие спины, как выяснилось — тоже.

Не на все. Он провел эксперимент и встретился со старым приятелем – Дэнни. Минет Стайлзу понравился, вот только он все время представлял на месте Денни совершенно другого человека. Дерека, мать его, Хейла.  
В юности он заглядывался на него, но наблюдая за чередой его женщин, понимал, что это совершенно бессмысленное занятие. Дерек на него даже не смотрел.

Но все изменилось, когда Стайлз вернулся из школы ФБР и пришел в полицию. Его напарником оказался не кто иной, как Дерек Хейл. Стайлз до сих пор не выяснил, каким образом ему это удалось.

Дерек охотно пошел на контакт. Они ходили в бары, пару раз даже в кино. От внимательных взглядов и ласковых улыбок у Стайлза колотилось сердце и потели ладони. В его снах голый Дерек вжимал его в то большое дерево, мимо которого пролегал их обычный беговой маршрут, засовывал руку ему в штаны, трогал член и сжимал ладонями задницу.

Но в реальности у Стайлза была Лидия, и он молчал.

Чтобы чаще видеть Дерека, он пригласил его в свой дом, тем самым совершив свою самую большую ошибку.  
Конечно, Дерек обратил внимание на Лидию. И Лидия обратила внимание на Дерека. Она всегда заглядывалась на старших мужчин.

Стайлз застал их. Видимо, Дерек был слишком увлечен, раз не почувствовал его присутствия. Стайлз же застыл. Казалось, он физически не может перестать смотреть на толстый член Дерека, входящий в Лидию, представляя, как этот член входит в него.

Даже сейчас Стайлз не помнит, как ушел тогда. Но помнит, как вернулся позже и поцеловал вышедшую из душа Лидию в губы. Помнит свое разочарование, не почувствовав на них вкус Дерека. Теперь он старается лучше и целует ее глубже.

Он заказал в онлайн-магазине вибратор и трахает себя в лесу, пока Дерек трахает его жену. А после возвращается к Лидии, старается быть милым, ведь пока она с ним, Дерек тоже будет рядом.


End file.
